


Stealing Kisses From Your Missus

by runicmagitek



Series: Aerti Week 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, kisses make everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Tifa leaned forward. “Aerith?”Aerith hopped once with aribbit.The monsters in Gongaga's forests prove to be troublesome, but at least Tifa and Aerith have remedies for one another.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Aerti Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Stealing Kisses From Your Missus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - pastel | floral | delicate | _gorgonize:_ to have a paralyzing or mesmerizing effect on someone

“Tifa! Hey, wait up!”

Aerith tripped over exposed roots, but regained balance. Thick, tangled branches blocked her path as she marched through the jungle. Glancing over her shoulder, Gongaga shrank in the distance. She didn’t wish to stray too far, but she also didn’t expect Tifa to walk off after they stumbled upon Zack’s home.

Part of Aerith was curious as to how Tifa knew him and what spooked her enough to warrant a solo trek into the jungle. To clear her mind, or so she claimed before heading off. The rest of Aerith—the vast majority—was worried a monster would find her. No doubt Tifa could handle herself, but the new territory brought foreign dangers. Who knew if they were properly equipped for such battles?

Pushing away vines in the densely packed path, Aerith swore she caught sight of Tifa’s red boots. She smiled at the small victory and broke into a jog. “Tifa! There you—”

A roar ripped through the arid air as Aerith entered the clearing. Tifa gasped and raised her fists, flinching as Aerith approached her.

“Hey, it’s just me,” she said, brandishing her staff.

Tifa briefly lowered her guard. “What are you doing out here?”

“I wanted to check on you, of course!”

“I’m _fine_.”

“Yeah, well—” Another roar. Much closer, now. “—maybe not for long.”

A large reptile scurried out of the jungle along with two frogs. The creature bore its fangs while its tiny allies wiggled in place.

Aerith couldn’t help but grin. “Aww, they’re cute!”

“I don’t think that’s stopping them from picking a fight,” Tifa said as the monsters approached them.

“Too bad.” Aerith readied a fire spell at the dragon-like creature lingering in the back. “Let’s finish this!”

“Right!”

Flames erupted on her target, yet it only flinched. Aerith made a face while focusing her energies on another spell. She almost broke concentration as the monster opened its mouth and spewed forth light and smoke. Tifa coughed and dropped to her knees as the attack enveloped her.

“Tifa!” Aerith ran to her side, only to skid to a halt when Tifa lifted a hand.

“I’m alright,” she groaned while wobbling to her feet. “A bit… dizzy, but alive.”

Aerith clung to her staff. Whatever that monster hit her with, it wasn’t poison—the only ailment she could readily cure. But Tifa resumed her battle stance and darted in. Aerith watched Tifa, trying not to be distracted by how her lean muscles flexed or sweat glistened on her bare skin with each punch. She needed to keep a restorative spell ready, in case that big meanie hit Tifa. And thus she stayed along the outskirts of the clearing and waited.

She never noticed the frog scurrying to her until it kicked her shin.

The world grew at an alarming rate. Trees dared to tower even Shinra headquarters while the sky widened. Aerith stepped back as the frog matched her size before returning to its allies. She opened her mouth to warn Tifa, but words failed her, save for a pronounced _ribbit_.

Aerith blinked, then looked down. She shrieked. Or she tried to. Another _ribbit_ escaped her mouth as she hopped around, terrified of her new form.

The other frog rushed over and punted her. Aerith tumbled along the ground, panting hard as she skidded to a stop. Sprawled on her back, she gazed at the treetops, not as vast as they appeared a second ago. She cautiously lifted her hands and gasped; human hands wiggled before her.

“Tifa!” she cried, struggling to stand. “Watch out for the frogs! They—”

A shriek escaped Aerith as one of the frogs dared to return with another kick. Past the cursed fiend, Aerith found Tifa whirling around, albeit unsteady, and looking for her friend. Aerith morphed into a frog right as Tifa’s eyes widened.

“Aerith!” she called back.

Evading the monster’s swipe, Tifa pivoted to face a frog and nailed it with a dropkick. It bounced from the impact and thankfully never stood back up. Aerith croaked and hopped in place as Tifa took care of the remaining frog—a roundhouse kick and a hard hook rendered it useless. The massive reptile roared and chased Tifa in her attempt to reach Aerith. She dodged its claws and tail, though stumbled after several jumps and weaves. Aerith croaked and hopped closer. No magic answered her call as she extended her webbed hands.

Tifa rubbed her head. “Hang on, Aerith. I got this.”

Again the monster attacked. Tifa parried and struck its neck with a tight fist. One last roar filled the forest, tinged with agony. It collapsed and joined its frog friends in defeat.

“There,” Tifa huffed out. “Now that _that_ _’s_ out of the way.”

Aerith sat on the ground as Tifa knelt beside her. She swore Tifa was as tall as the trees while looming above. Her little frog heart raced at the mere sight, though she would’ve been lying if she claimed she didn’t enjoy the view. From her legs to her dark hair to her vibrant eyes to her form-fitting outfit, Tifa captured Aerith’s attention, even as a gentle giant.

Tifa leaned forward. “Aerith?”

Aerith hopped once with a _ribbit_.

“Oh geez,” Tifa grumbled. “That’s not good. Um….” She patted her belt pouches, but frowned. “I think I left all my items with Cloud. Even then, I don’t think I have anything to—” She gestured at Aerith. “—to cure _this_.”

Aerith pouted. Or whatever the frog equivalent was. If only they had been better with their gil, then perhaps they would have stocked up on healing potions instead of countless materia they already owned. Even if she possessed a materia that could remedy her predicament, she doubted handing over her frog-sized staff to Tifa would help.

“Oh!” Tifa exclaimed. “Wait, I have an idea. I read about this in a brochure back in Costa del Sol.” She lowered her hands to Aerith and opened her palms. “Here. Jump on.”

Could frogs blush? Aerith sure hoped that wasn’t the case. The two of them held hands countless times as they perused each, new venue, but sitting in her hands— _as a frog_ —was a separate matter. Nevertheless, Aerith sat still while Tifa lifted her.

“Ok,” Tifa said once they were at eye-level, “I hope this works.”

Aerith tilted her head. As for Tifa, she eased in, closed her eyes, and ever-so-slightly puckered her lips. A panicked _ribbit_ left Aerith. Before she could protest, gentle lips pressed into the top of her head. Something warm and tender. Aerith closed her eyes, as well. Did it count as a first kiss if she was a frog?

Her body tingled. Hair tickled her jawline. A combination of skin and leather slipped into her hands. Aerith carefully opened an eye, then fluttered them both open. She knelt opposite of Tifa as a human again, clutching her hands.

She giggled and squeezed Tifa. “It worked!”

Tifa opened her eyes and Aerith gasped. The usual ruby hue didn’t greet her; it was as if her eyes turned to stone.

The magic crackled across Tifa’s skin, transforming her smooth complexion. Tifa moved her lips, yet no sound surfaced as she became a statue. Absolutely frozen, she stared lifelessly at Aerith.

“Oh no, this isn’t good.” Aerith managed to pry her hands free from Tifa’s stone clutches without damaging her. Upon inspecting her pockets, she found more lint than items. “ _Shit_.”

After a deep breath, Aerith rose. “Okay. Think. _Think._ I could head back to Gongaga and get Cloud and—” She groaned and shook her head. “No, I can’t leave Tifa alone. More monsters could stroll on over and damage her… and I can’t reverse _that_.”

Her wide eyes surveyed the jungle, hoping said monsters didn’t have more friends en route for back-up. Something else caught Aerith’s attention, however—a hint of color against the rich green landscape.

“Wait, is that…?”

Aerith jogged over and inspected the flora. Pastel flowers bloomed from a tree trunk, surrounded by brambles. She leaned forward, inhaled, and smiled. The delicate fragrance matched a sister plant she once grew for a resident doctor in Sector 5. The needles on its stem were used in acupuncture to relieve muscle tension, though she overheard him mentioning he’d pay a pretty gil if she acquired its jungle-native equivalent for softs.

Sadly, Aerith never found the blossoms in Midgar. Even if she had, she feared it wouldn’t survive in the slums. Not enough sunlight or rich soil or proper climate. But she wasn’t in Midgar anymore and nature had a way of devising natural defenses against local predators.

“This should do the trick,” Aerith murmured while attempting to sever a section of the brambles. She winced and hissed as she pricked her fingers multiple times. “Hopefully.”

Once she secured a strand of bramble, she rushed back to Tifa. How exactly she was supposed to use the needles was another question. Was a certain location ideal over another? Could she rest them against Tifa or was force required? Did a small section suffice or would she need to tear down the entire jungle?

Aerith released a strained breath, defeated before even attempting. “Well… here goes nothing.”

She placed the thorny vine in Tifa’s palms. The sharp tips clinked against the stone. Nothing happened.

Aerith dropped to her knees and groaned, more dramatic than intended. “Oh no, what have I done?” She buried her face in her palms. “Now I _really_ need to go find Cloud and figure something out fast or else—”

Stone cracked. Aerith peeked through her fingers and blinked. Grey patches chipped off at Tifa’s fingertips to reveal pale skin. Specks came undone, though the remedy gained momentum and washed over Tifa. Chunks of stone flaked away like she was a snake shedding skin. It rippled over Tifa, finishing at her face. When the subtle pink of her lips came into view, Aerith breathed easy again.

“Tifa!” she squeaked out. “Oh my goodness, I was so scared that—”

The vine fell from Tifa’s hands as she collapsed face-first into Aerith’s lap.

She blinked. Blush burned her face.

 _It_ _’s alright,_ Aerith told herself. _She_ _’s just recovering. This is a side effect from being petrified… right?_

A groan vibrated into Aerith’s thighs. Slowly, Tifa rolled over, her head still nestled in Aerith’s lap. She contorted her face and blinked.

“The hell happened?” Tifa grumbled, like she fell out of bed after two hours of sleep. “Why’s… everything so blurry? And bright?”

Aerith leaned over her. “Hey, you. Glad to see you’re alright.”

Tifa snorted and rubbed her eyes. “That’s questionable.”

“Well, you’re _alive_ and not encased in stone, so that’s good enough for me.”

“Wait… _what_?”

“You’ll be okay.” She lightly rested her hands on Tifa’s shoulders. “Try to relax if you can.”

Tifa nuzzled against Aerith, closed her eyes, and hummed. “I think I can do that.”

Aerith bit her lip to stifle whatever delightful sound she longed to make.

_Why did I have to be a frog when you kissed me?_

“Um… hey, Tifa?” she said after a lull.

She didn’t bother opening her eyes. “Hmm?”

Holding her breath, Aerith dipped in and kissed between Tifa’s brows. Nothing lingering or hard—she stayed soft and delicate, like a welcomed breeze in the depths of summer.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “for saving me.”

The corner of Tifa’s mouth quirked up—a brief smile, but still a smile.

On an exhale, Aerith returned to seated. With any luck, Cloud would stumble upon them sooner than later. Maybe together they could help Tifa back to Gongaga for some much-needed recovery. And they could also stock up on softs. Or maybe he was busy talking with every local and inspecting their homes, thus in no rush to track down his missing teammates. Whatever the case, Aerith gazed at Tifa dozing on her lap, drew random shapes along her shoulders with her fingertips, and smiled.


End file.
